


Interlude

by crystalfox



Series: StarWarsWritingAlliance February Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: StarWarsWritingAlliance February Ficlet Challenge; Prompt: “Hiding in a closet.”Who knew hiding from the enemy could be so fun?





	Interlude

They were waiting for backup, and, frankly, Finn thought the air support was taking their sweet time, as the First Order had already landed and were making their way through the base. The Resistance members on the ground had spread out through the sprawling buildings, hoping to buy as much time as possible by hiding until help arrived. It had all happened so quickly. People had chaotically run in all directions, blasts boomed loudly as the First Order attempted to break through their shields, orders were shouted - run, hide, let the enemy waste time looking for us - and Finn had done as he was told. But not before frantically looking around for Rey and Rose. However, they were nowhere to be seen. The large chamber was rapidly clearing, and it became obvious that they were not here. _Where are they??_   His heart beat wildly, as someone gripped his arm tightly, shoving him forcefully towards a long, empty corridor.

Run. They shouted. So he did. He went deep into the maze of corridors and rooms that made up the group of buildings of their current headquarters. Before long, he wasn't sure _where_ he was. The explosions from the First Order echoed distantly, the lights flickered unsteadily, struggling to stay on. Confident he was now far away from the action, he slowed to a jog, and glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone was following him. But he was alone.

Just as he began to relax slightly, a strong hand grabbed his arm, jerking him backwards, before he had time to react, into a room, the door shut with a thud and darkness enveloped him.

"What-" He blurted loudly, tensing up, ready to defend himself.

But he was interrupted. Small, sweaty hands seized his own, someone stood close to him.

"Shhhhh!"

 _Oh._ "Rose!" He breathed with relief, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. "I didn't know where you were - I looked - And then someone forced me to run - And -"

"I know. It's ok." She stroked his back, kissing the side of his face.

Finn pulled back slightly, trying to see Rose's face in the darkness of the room to no avail.

"Are you ok?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah. Just hot and sweaty. I got my exercise for the day." She joked, sqeezing his hands gently.

Finn laughed, "Me too." He paused, turning serious, "And Rey? Did you see her?"

"Yeah, don't worry, we ran together for a bit before we split up. She went down one of the corridors on the left."

"Ok."

"I think she'd rather have stayed and fought but I think it was the right thing to spilt up and hide. This place is a labyrinth, by the time they find any of us, I'm sure Poe and the rest of the pilots will be here." She babbled nervously. Finn could tell she was a bit worried.

"You're right." He said calmly, trying to reassure her, although he wasn't exactly sure himself.

They hugged each other close for a few moments.

"So...where are we?" Finn asked curiously.

"Utility closet."

”Ok.”

”I was going for ‘weapons room’ or ‘droid army room’, but I guess ‘closet filled with musty towels’ is the next best thing.” 

They giggled, cuddling closer.

”You know, this isn’t so bad.” Finn murmured, as he leaned in for a kiss. The uncertainty and worry they felt melted away, and for a few minutes, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the galaxy.

The soft kiss turned passionate, their hands roaming over one another, and just as things were potentially about to get _very_  interesting, their holocomms buzzed. Pulling apart reluctantly, they read the message they had both received. 

_All clear, return to main chamber to get ready for deployment to next base._

“Well-“ Finn sighed, annoyed at the interruption. “Time to go back to reality.”

”Yeah.” Rose whispered, disappointment lacing her voice.

“But maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt?” 

Finn couldn’t see Rose’s face in the darkness, but somehow he knew she was smiling. ‘A few minutes’ turned out to be a slight underestimate though.

After, they ended up being one of the last groups to be deployed, and that was fine by them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
